Welcome to Gainesville, Georgia
by Real Life Writing
Summary: This country state was far from what she expected. She definately didn't expect to meet her dream guy.
1. Johnson High

_**Kelly's POV**_

As I watched my home or former home move away from me in the distance, I grew sad. I felt guilt pile onto my heart. It was as if I was leaving my mom in the dust. Does this make me a bad daughter? Was all I could think about for the hours we still had to drive.

My name is Kelly Austin and I'm 17 years old. I've lived in Beverly Hills my entire life. You could say I'm a spoiled brat, but honestly I'm not. My life may seem perfect to a stranger on the outside, but they don't know half of the story.

"Kel sweety are you okay? You haven't said a word the whole trip" I looked up to see my dad's face in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine dad really just thinking" I said flashing a more tha fake smile. I looked down at my 6 year old brother asleep in my lap. He was only myhalf brother on my dad's side, but that made no difference to me. He was my blood. My mom died when I was 9, it's been 8 years so I don't blame my dad for finding a new woman, but why'd it have to be Kyle's bitch of a mother. I never blame Kyle though. He's the best little brother a girl could ask for.

His mother on the other dumped Kyle on my dad the day he was born. She said she would be around, but that was just another lie.

My dad got a new job as a CEO of some huge buisness. I was happy for my dad he loves his job, but the new location in Gainesville, Georgia. I've never been to the country a day in my life. I was hoping it wouldn't be too different, but as we pulled up to our new home I knew I was dead wrong.

I stepped out the car after placing Kyle's head on the seat. I put my had against my forehead like a visor blocking the sun so I could see the house. It was big, but nothing compared to our Beverly Hills home, but I expected that. I grabbed my suitcase out the trunk as mydad unlocked the door.

My dad has seen the house before, he flew out here to make sure it was ready. So he showed me where my room would be. My room was way smaller than my old room, but I liked it.

My dad told me I wouldn't be starting school for a week. So we spent the week before school getting supplies, setting up the house, and just being a family.

"Kelly?" Kyle called out to me as I walking out his room. "Yeah?" I said turning to look at him

"I'm scared" He said looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I walked and kneeled down to his bed. "Scared of what?" I asked holding his hand. "Tomorrow is my first day of school, what if they bully me or-" I cut him off not wanting to know what ele he was thinking about.

"Kyle , your the best little boy I know so just be yourself and I promise everything will be great" I said smiling I kissed his head "I love you" I whispered to him as he closed his eyes.

"Morning Daddy" I said kissing his cheek as I grabbed a peice of bacon off the counter. Kyle must have already caught the bus because he was nowhere to be found.

"Okay what do you want?" He asked me folding his arms. I gave him an innocent smile. "Can I please borrow the car, just to drive to school please, please, please Daddy" I said giving his the puppy dog eyes. He just laughed.

"Actually I have a suprise for you." My eyebrows rose in confusion. "What is it?" He held up a pair of keys. I grabbed them and squeezed him as tight as I could. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said running out the house and into the garage to see a 2012 white Mercedes Benz. I nearly squealed with excitement.

* * *

"Hi I'm Kelly Austin I just moved here from California." I said to the lady at the front desk.

"Well welcome to Johnson High School Ms. Austin and here is your schedule" She said handing me a peice of paper. I examined it before sendind her a thank you and walking out the office. I found my locker and put my book bag inside only taking a notebook and a pen. I found my first class to Math/Algebra II. I was nervous as I walked in everyone stared at me.

"Hi I'm Kelly Austin I'm new" I said extending my hand to the teacher. "Well welcome to Johnson High I'm Mr. Smith, you can take a seat right in from of Mr. Jones" He said looking at my schedule, before handing it back to me. I just looked out into the crowd as I saw one guy raise his hand.

"I'm Mr. Jones" He said laughing slightly. I nearly melted into his accent. _No, bad Kelly... _I took the seat assigned to me. "Hi I'm Mr. Jones" He said in a mocking voice. "Or AJ whichever you like better" He whispered to me laughing. "Kelly" I said without turning to look at him. Later that class I found out AJ was the exact type of guy I wasn't into.

The loud mouthed, disrespectful, cocky, jock.

* * *

I looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit, when a brunette approached me. "You can sit with me if you'd like?" She asked me. I smiled "Yeah" I said following her. "My name's Mickie by the way" She said smiling. "Kelly"

"So your the new girl all the guys are talking about?" She said giggling. "I guess" I said laughing also. "You see that guy over there" She said pointing. "Yeah that's AJ he's in my Algebra II class"

"Well he's totally into you, and he has one clingy girlfriend so I'd watch out if I were you" She looked at me "She bites" We both looked at each other and laughed. I felt like I'd known her my whole life. She could not only make me laugh, but she understood me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Eavesdropper

_**AJ's POV**_

"AJ baby what are you looking at?" I snapped back to reality as I finally took my eyes off the blonde that had caught my eye. I looked at my girlfriend Eve. Honestly I had no idea why I was with her. Maybe it was because everyone assumed we were destined to be together. She was head cheerleader I was the all american quarteback.

"Oh uh nothing, just spacing out" I said laughing nervously. "Okay" she said and continued talking. I got up as I heard the bell ring saying lunch was over. "Dude are you playing football for free period?" My good friend John asked me. Sometimes I wonder how I got QB over him I mean he was definately built way better than me. I quickly changed into a pair of short and a T-shirt with Johnson High on the front.

"Go far!" I yelled to John and my other good friend Alex as they raced down the field I shot the ball down the field for a perfect catch. Our homecoming game was in 3 weeks and I couldn't be more excited. There are going to be scounts there and I could really use a scholarship. My mom and dad worked hard, but having me at a young age really made it hard for them. Neither one of them ever got to go to college. So my mom worked at the diner and my dad was a machanic.

I was a major grease monkey because of him and football, just came to me. They jogged back to me laughing. "So tell us about the girl your crushing?" Alex said laughing "What are you talking about I have a girlfriend?" I said snatching the ball from him. "Oh come on man, cut the act we all know you don't like Eve like that anymore" John said.

"Dude if I wanted a girl I could have her as simple as that" I said throwig the ball to some of the other guy down the field.

"Yeah you could, but your too much of a pussy to break up with Eve." John said making us all laugh. "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes

* * *

I grabbed my science book from my locker as I closed my locker I was startled as I saw Eve standing behind it. "Sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you" She said smiling. "Its fine" I said looking at her. "Uh, what's up?" I said scraching the back of my neck. "A girl can't just come say hi to her boyfriend" She leaned up to kiss me I kissed back as I pulled away I saw Kelly. "I have to go I'll see you later" I said jogging off to follow her. Luckily we both had Science. "I can't help, but get the feeling your following me" I whispered in her ear. I laughed as she jumped.

"Oww" I laughed as she punched me. "You scared me" she said laughing also. "Sorry. I saw you talking to Mickie. You guys friends now?" I asked. "You could say that. Why do you ask?" She said looking at me with confusion. "She's my sister I should know who she's hanging with" I said making her laugh, God she had a beautiful smile. _No AJ stop it you have a girlfrend... Right?_ "Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I asked her out of nowhere.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much" She sad turning around. She was a little upset I could tell. I hoped it was jealousy. We didn't talk for the remainder of the class I just watched her as she copied the notes from the board.

* * *

I walked in the house with my basketball shorts and a Johnson High T-shirt stopping by the fridge to grab a water. I had just gotten home from football. The team was really shaping out to be Division Champions and I couldn't be more excited. This was my 4th year as starting QB. I walked out the kitchen and jogged up the stairs to my room. Walking past Mickie's room I heard giggling. I was never one to snoop on my sister, but there was another giggle. I stood outside the door to listen.

"Come on Kel you can trust me" Mickie said laughing

"Okay, okay well you know that football player John?" Kelly said laughing also. Mickie and John had a past relationship. It lasted about 2 years, but he told her he didn't feel the flame anymore. "What about him?" I knew Mickie was debating whether to ask or not. "Well he asked me out" Kelly said happily. I can't believe that asshole. How could he date my sister's best friend? Let alone the girl he knew I liked. Me and him were going to have a chat tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Micks your going to hate me when I tell you this, but I'm just a concerned older brother" I started. "AJ for the last time 5 minutes does not make you older" She said laughing. I laughed to to ice the moment. "I was eavesdropping" I blurted out. "WHAT?" She yelled. "Earlier when you and Kelly were in your room. I know your mad, but I heard what she said about John and I had to make sure you were okay" I said sitting next to her. She smiled and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you for being an awesome _big_ brother" She said after awhile. I smiled. "I always will be" I said before getting up.

"So you have a thing for Kelly?" She caught me off guard as I was walking out the door.

I turned to face her with shock on my face "W-what?" I stammered over my words. "Come on were twins. I know you better than you know yourself. And I happen to know you like her" She said laughing. I just looked at her before wiping my face. "Doesn't matter now, you of all people know what charmer John can be" I said walking out her room without another word.


	3. What's Wrong?

The next day I walked into Johnson High. The smile I had couldn't be removed. I was finally settled in and a guy had asked me out. He had mentioned take me to Gainesville Square. I had no idea what that was, but it sounded like a lot of fun. I still had a slight crush on AJ, but he was taken and I was not the type of girl to mess with a taken guy. I walked to my locker and opened it as a note fell out.

"_Can't wait until tonight -John"_ I held the note close to my heart. How sweet? I thought to myself. I was later met by Mickie. "Hey Micks" I said we had officially become best friends, as we both had a half of a heart on our bracelets.

"Hey Kel" She said, she showed a smile, but if anyone knew what a fake smile was it was me.

"Is everything okay Mickie? Were best friends you can tell me anything" I said lifting my arm to show the bracelet. Earning a laugh.

"I'm fine I promise" Just then the bell rang, she was so lucky that it did or I was going to pound her with questions. I waved bye with a smile before walking off to class. I still had to sit infront of AJ, but I decided to ignore him. Not because I was mad, but I knew I couldn't resist his country accent. I sent John a smile as the class started.

"Hey John." I said sitting next to him at the lunch table. "Hey beautiful" He said wrapping an arm around my waist. "So are you going to tell me more about Gainesvll Square?" I asked wanting to know what I should wear. "Nope it's a surprise" He said going back to eating his food. I looked up as AJ coughed. _Weird_ I thought.

* * *

"Hey John, can we uh talk for a sec?" I said running up to John after school.

"Yeah sure, but make it quick" He said playing with his keys.

"Uh, you know Mickie and Kelly are like BFF's now right?" I asked

"Yeah, so?" He said, I could tell he was trying to avoid the question.

"Yeah so why did you ask her out if you knew she would tell Mickie? She was crushed John" I said running a hand threw my hair.

"Really?" He seemed to purk up at this statement

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Look AJ, I still like Mickie, but I thought she was over me that's why I'm trying to move on, but now that I know she still likes me, I uh gotta go" He said hopping in his car and speeding away. Damnit what kind of game was he playing with Mickie. I grabbed my phone from my pocket as I felt it buzz.

"_Wanna hang out today? ;)" -Eve._ Hmm Kelly and John are going to Gainesvill Square, this could be fun. _"Sure pick you up at 8"_ I replied quickly

* * *

I decided to dress casually. It was hot down here in Georgia so I decided on some shorts and a black areopostale sweatshirt. I was ready a little early so I decided to pick my brother up from school. He goes to Chicopee Woods Elementary. When I pulled up I walked in and to the main office.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Austin. I'm here to pick up my little Brother Kyle Austin" I said hands in pocket

"Can I see some ID please?" She asked politely.

"Of course" I said pulling out my drivers liscence and handing it to her. When she handed it back to me she told me he was in theoffice. The nurse? I thought to myself, Kyle wasn't sick when he left out this morning. I walked to the nurse's office and saw Kyle sitting on the table with a bag of ice to his eye. I quickly walked over to him.

"Oh my god Kyle, what happened?" I asked trying hugging him. He tried to push me away.

"Nothing I'm fine" He said upset.

"Kyle that isn't nothing come on we'll talk later when Dad gets home" I said helping him down. The ride home was silent. I knew he was upset and didn't want to talk about it .I decided my little brother needed me and I couldn't go on that date with John.

_"Hey, sorry can't make it, my brother needs me. Hope we can we reschedule :)"_

He didn't reply I hope he got the message.

* * *

I picked up my phone it was 7:30. I wasn't sure what time John was planning on picking up Kelly for all I knew they were lip locking at the movies right now. It kind of angered me to be thinking about what they were doing. I was shaken from the thought as my phone buzzed in my hand. A text from John?

_"What the hell did you tell Kelly?"_ I was confused.

_"What are you talking about?"_ I sent back, I hadn't told Kelly anything

_"She just cancelled on me"_ Why would she do that she was so happy that John had asked her out. I decided to go over to her house to find out.

_"I didn't say anything, I swear" _I sent back quickly. He didn't reply after that. I let Mickie know where I was headed and she insisted on coming. When we pulled up to Kelly's house I saw her car in the drive way so I knew she was home. Me and Mickie walked to her door then knocked. She opened and I could tell she had been crying.


	4. Guy Time

I just looked at her. For a moment I had no idea what I was doing my thought were all jumbled. I felt Mickie push passed me to hug Kelly, but I still stood there staring at Kelly as the tears began to flow again. We walked in and sat on her couch. I could barely pay attention to what she was saying as I couldn't stop wondering why I cared so much.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked out of nowhere. Mickie and Kelly both stared at me.

"In his room" Kelly said slowly. I stood up and walked upstairs the door was cracked and I could see him sitting on a matt playing with his trucks. I softly knocked on the door, he snapped around to look at me. Then returned to playing with his cars. I snuck up next to him and picked up a car.

"When I was younger I use to love playing with all kinds of cars, my dad taught me everything I know about cars, I could easily take one completely apart and rebuild it if I wanted to." I said as I saw his smile spread across his face.

"When I grow up I wanna be an engineer" He said smiling. In a way I saw a little of myself in him. I finally noticed his black eye as he smiled up at me.

"Hey Buddy, what happened to your eye?" I asked slowly and softly. I could tell he was sad as he stood up and sat on his bed. I followed him.

"Nothing I don't know why everyones making such a big deal. Kelly's been crying no matter how much I tell her I'm okay." He said.

"She's just being a big sister it's what they do." I said shaking my head laughing.

"It was nothing really" He started "Me and this guy were talking about cars and we were on the playground. Some older kids were playing basketball, and I wasn't looking and the ball hit me in the eye" He said looking at me.

"Was it an accident?" I asked

He looked around as if he would be in trouble if anyone heard. "My friend said it was on purpose, but I think it was an accident. Why would someone purposely hit me in the eye?" He said quietly. I was shocked kids his age did those kinds of things.

"Why in the world would he do that?" I asked still in surprise

"It was an accident" Kyle said getting up to put his toys away.

"How about tomorrow we skip school and go to my house and I show you some things I know about cars?" I knew he was going to be stubborn about the whole accident thing so I decided to change the subject.

When I saw his eyes light up I knew his answer. "Yes that would be so cool, but Kelly will never say yes" He said he immediately grew sad.

"Don't worry about Kelly I got it" I said smiling. I stood up and waved bye as I walked back downstairs. Kelly's eyes shot to me as I trotted down the stairs.

"Well?" She said waiting

"Well what?" I said with a cocky grin playing across my facial features

"What happened?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest as she stood up

"He's fine it was all an accident on the playground, nothing to be worried about" I said looking at her as she began to smile. I felt a smile on my face as she hugged me.

"Thank you" She whispered

"No problem" I said as she pulled away from the hug and put her hands in her pockets.

"So my dad won't be home til late, he's busy with work and such. You guys could stay over if you want." I covered my ears as ickie squealed.

"OMG this is going to be so much fun!" She nearly screamed

"Okay but please no chick flicks" I said getting a giggle out of both of them. I pulled my phone from my pocket as i recieved a text. It was from Eve.

_Where the hell are you. I've been wating for nearly 2 hours!" -Eve_

"Shit" I mumbled to myself. I had completely forgotten about our date. I thought for a second John and Kelly weren't going out on their date so neither were me and Eve.

_Sorry family emergency... -AJ_

* * *

The next morning I woke up confused as to why my pillow was moving. Well that was intil I sat up and saw my "pillow" was AJ's stomach. I quickly sat up I guess I had no reason to be embarrased he wasn't even awake. I just stared at him as he slept. Why was I so attracted to him? I mean I barely knew him, but I couldn't seem to keep him out of my mind. I looked around as someone cleared their throats. My eyes fell to Mickie as she stood with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked looking at her with an inoccent smile.

"You're in love" She sang as she walked in the kitchen with me hot on her tracks. "Shut up" I laughed as she got herself a bowl of cereal.

"Don't we have to get ready for school?" She asked looking up from her bowl.

"I was thinking we could skip, my dad never came home anyway" I said looking down at my phone waiting for my dad to call an explain where he was.

"Yeah okay we can stay here, but I'll need to borrow some clothes and call my mom and let her know" She said putting her bowl in the sink and walking out the kitchen.

"Hey" I heard AJ say as he walked into the kitchen

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"I was wondering since John never got the chance to take you out to Gainesville Square, how about I take you out there and show you around?" AJ said. I was thinking about it and came to the conclusion that dating my best friends brother would never work out no matter how hard I tried

"I don't think that's a good idea AJ" I said about to walk out the kitchen

"That's okay, but umm is it okay if I take Kyle by my house show him some car stuff?" He asked

"Sure" I said with a smile


End file.
